Warren Cook Gets Grounded for Tragedy
the Otter, Mrs. Shaw and Mr. Dike are in Sophie the Otter's houseboat in Lake Hoohaw in the living room Mr. Dike: "Hey, Sophie the Otter, we want a word with you." Sophie the Otter: "What is it?" Mrs. Shaw: "We want to talk about Warren Cook. He started making another fake VHS opening." Sophie the Otter: "For the love of Mayor Jeff! What did Warren upload on YouTube this time?" Mrs. Shaw: "Well, he uploaded the opening to Monsters University VHS from 1989, Real not Fake!. It was completely fake since Monsters University wasn't released in theaters until 2013, and it never came out on VHS. What should we do with Alan Cook?" Sophie the Otter: "Maybe you should give his Dad a phone call." Mrs. Shaw: "Good idea, Sophie the Otter." Shaw picks up the phone Mrs. Shaw: "Hello, Alan Cook, do you know what you son Warren did?" Alan: "What did Warren do this time?" Mrs. Shaw: "He uploaded the opening to Monsters University 1989 VHS, real not fake. We'll be there at your house as soon as possible. Goodbye." Sophie the Otter: "We must head to Warren's house. But first, I got to feed my pet fish, brush my teeth, brush my hair, and adjust my bow on my head." Mr. Dike: "Sure thing, Sophie." to: Sophie the Otter at an open window in her house feeding her three pet fish named Hop, Skip, and Jump Sophie the Otter: "Here you go, three little fishies. I'll be right back." Warren and Alan are in the living room Alan: "Warren, I heard from Mrs. Shaw that you uploaded the opening to Monsters University VHS from 1989, real not fake. Did you?" Warren: "Yes!" Alan: "Warren, you know Monsters University came out in theaters in 2013, not 1989. And it didn't come out on VHS! That's it! You are grounded for tragedy! I am going to call Sophie the Otter, louielouie95, TheTailsGirls Jade, KawaiiSugarbunny, Slippy V, Wallace, Mrs. Shaw and Mr. Dike. They will be here in 15 minutes." minutes later, Warren, Alan, Sophie the Otter, louielouie95, TheTailsGirls Jade, KawaiiSugarbunny, Slippy V, Wallace, Mrs. Shaw and Mr. Dike are in the living room Alan: "Warren, these visitors are here to see you." Slippy V: "I am Slippy V. You started making a fake VHS opening again." Mrs. Shaw: "Hey, Mrs. Shaw here. You are a bad student of mine." Mr. Dike: "My name is Mr. Dike. You still keep doing bad stuff you weren't supposed to do." louielouie95: "My name is louielouie95. Monsters University didn't exist on VHS." TheTailsGirls Jade: "I am TheTailsGirls Jade. Monsters University wasn't released in 1989, it was released in 2013." KawaiiSugarbunny: "This is me KawaiiSugarbunny. You made another fake VHS opening again!" Wallace: "My name is Wallace from Wallace and Gromit. You must become a fan of my franchise one day." Sophie the Otter: "My name is Sophie the Otter, otherwise known as PB&Jotterisnumber1 on Wikia. Warren, you have gone way too far!" Mrs. Shaw: "Sophie the Otter is right, Warren. You will have a home detention for the rest of your life." Warren: "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! I don't have to listen to you guys. I wish all 8 of you were dead." Sophie the Otter: "Warren! How dare you wish me, your father, Wallace, louielouie95, TheTailsGirls Jade, KawaiiSugarbunny, Slippy V, and your teachers dead!" Warren: "Sophie, I forgot to tell you something else." Sophie: "What is it?" Warren: "I killed Sena last night." and the vistors are shocked Sophie the Otter: "Oh my God! Warren, how dare you kill Sena. She was my favorite girlfriend, who protected me." Mrs. Shaw: "And she was one of my favorite Tai Chi Chasers characters" Alan: "We are going to her funeral!" Warren: "Oh no! Anything but her funeral!" to: Alan and the visitors crying at Sena's funeral Funeral Manager: "This is rememberance of Sena. She was one of the characters from Tai Chi Chasers, she died for the murder by Warren Cook." to: Warren, Alan and the visitors are in a graveyard Warren: "Yes! No more Sena! Goodbye forever, Sena!" and the visitors are angry, Warren is shocked Alan: "Warren! How dare you be happy for poor Sena who died. That's it. Get in the car. I will be there to drive you home." Warren: "It's not fair." Sophie the Otter: "Alan, I really hate Warren Cook. Is it alright if I go to the supermarket to buy Warren a pack of diapers on the way to your house?" Alan: "Definitely not! I already went to the supermarket and bought plenty of diapers for Warren back at my house, but thanks for asking." Sophie the Otter: "Well then, is it OK if me and my friends go to the video store and buy some DVDs not made by Disney like Barney's Great Adventure, The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland, Thomas and the Magic Railroad, Arthur's Missing Pal, Dora Saves the Mermaids, Bubble Guppies: Sunny Days, Barney: Let's Go to the Farm, Dora the Explorer: It's Haircut Day, The Wiggles: Cold Spaghetti Western, Elmo's World: Singing, Drawing and More, Caillou: Caillou at Play, Blue's Big Musical Movie, The Wiggles Movie, The Oogieloves, Caillou's Holiday Movie, Barney: Happy, Mad, Silly, Sad, Dora the Explorer: Undercover Dora, VeggieTales: Where's God When I'm S-Scared, 321 Penguins: Trouble on Planet Wait Your Turn, Hit Favorites: Winter Wonderland, Hit Favorites: Sweet Dreams, Hit Favorites: Preschool Fun, Hit Favourites: Playtime Pals, CBeebies: Get Set Go, CBeebies: Greatest Hits, CBeebies: The Ultimate Summer Collection, CBeebies: The Ultimate Party Collection, CBeebies: The Ultimate Christmas Collection, and CBeebies Bedtime on the way to your house? And I will call DavidtheAnimationGuy on the phone on the way to your house." Alan: "Yes please, Sophie the Otter." and Warren leave and Sophie the Otter picks up the phone Sophie the Otter: "Hello, DavidtheAnimationGuy. Warren killed Sena last night." DavidtheAnimationGuy: "He did what? Oh my God! I'm bringing the rest of my friends over. Thanks for calling me, Sophie the Otter. Goodbye." to: Warren and Alan are in Warren's bedroom Alan: "Everything in your room including all your Disney stuff will be demolished and you won't like it also I will kill your pet elephant as well!" Warren! "No please, anything but demolished!" Alan destroys hiis disney stuff and kills warren's pet elephant Warren: "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Alan: "I'm very sorry, Warren, but you are grounded for tragedy. Now let me put your diaper on." Warren: "Oh no! Not the diaper!" (Alan puts a diaper on Warren) Warren: "Ouch! This diaper hurts!" Alan: "I don't care, Warren! Anyway, your diaper is on! Now you will use your diaper rather than the toilet. And I will burn your underwear and smash the toilet. Oh, the visitors are in the backyard. Let's go, Warren." Warren: "This is going to be a torture." to: everyone is outside Alan: "Warren, you have even more visitors than ever! Some are from TV shows not made by Disney." misternintendoking: "That's right! My name is misternintendoking. I have just about had enough of your attitude!" Vitzie629: "This is me Vitzie629. You shouldn't have done anymore fake VHS openings." Dave: "Hey, Dave here. I don't like you anymore because you are such a bad user." DavidtheAnimationGuy: "I am DavidtheAnimationGuy. I can't stand you always getting into trouble on YouTube." JosephComedian2000: "My name is JosephComedian2000. I still dislike your YouTube nonsense comments." Anthonyg3281: "Hey, I am Anthonyg3281. You will never come back on YouTube ever again because you make fake VHS openings." Tinky Winky: "We are the Teletubbies. Please like our show. Because you look like a big baby you will be taking pee pees and poo poos in your diaper instead of the toilet and all your underwear will be scorched and your toilet will be destroyed." Dipsy: "I agree with Tinky Winky." Laa Laa: "Me two." Po: "And me three." King Caesar The Breloom: "I'm King Caesar." Gigan The Typhlosion: "I'm Gigan" King Kong The Simipour: "I'm King Kong" Anguirus The Donphan: "I'm Anguirus" Rodan The Noctowl: "I'm Rodan." Godzilla The Tyranitar: "and I'm Godzilla and Were The Ferocious Pokemon You Will Be Forced To Watch Our Toho Films, Like Our Films, and Live In Our Monster Island If Not We Will Attack You." Rukia Kuchiki: "I'm Rukia Kuchiki You Crossed The Red Line Way To Far! and You Will Watch Our Films Like Godzilla The Tyranitar Said! (In Scary Voice and 1973 Godzilla Roar Sounds) And Your Grounded (10x) For Tragedy!" Calebcomedian: "I am Calebcomedian. You haven't got any chances to make any more fake VHS openings." BrandontheMovieGuy: "My name is BrandontheMovieGuy. You are such a troll in the history." RobertCoatesAnimation: "This is me RobertCoatesAnimation.There is no need to defy your punishments." Barney the Purple Dinosaur: "Barney has returned. Start liking my show because you are a baby." Dorothy the Dinosaur: "This is me Dorothy the Dinosaur. I hope you start liking me." SpongeBob Squarepants: "I am SpongeBob Squarepants. You need to pay attention to my show and not Disney." Patrick Star: "I am Patrick Star and I agree with SpongeBob." Spiderman: "My name is Peter Benjamin Parker otherwise known as Spiderman. I wish you would become a fan of me." Pikachu: "I am Pikachu from Pokemon. I hope you become a fan of me sometime soon." Bubbles: "Hey, The Powerpuff Girls here. How about you like liking our show?" Blossom. "My name is Blossom and I agree with Bubbles." Buttercup: "This is me Buttercup and I agree with the other two Powerpuff Girls." Mrlegofan404: "This is me Mrlegofan404. I wish you would stop you making fake VHS openings on YouTube." AngryWalkthroughs: "AngryWalkthroughs is back. Don't you ever think about collecting any Disney things ever again." VideoMan1443: "My name is VideoMan1443 is here. You shouldn't have thought about what you have done on YouTube." amsalley94: "It is I, amsalley94. You aren't allowed to Muppets Most Wanted in Theaters because it's made by Disney." Supertimmyboy32: "This is me Supertimmyboy32. You are starting to get as mad as me." Leopald Slikk (Angry German Kid): (speaks with stock voice clips from the AGK video as subtitles read "Leopald Slikk has returned! And I have arrived to hurt you again!") Ronald Rameriez (Angry Dominican Kid): (does the same as Leopold Slikk, but with stock voice clips from his own video with subtitles reading "I am Ronald Rameriez. I am agreed with Leopald.") TheSuperBaxter: "I am TheSuperBaxter. Don't you ever think about going on the internet again." Greg: "Hey, we're the Wiggles. You need to pay attention to us and not Disney." Murray: "I agree with Greg." Jeff: "Me too." Anthony: "And me three." Super Patrick: "Super Patrick is here. You need to stop making fake VHS openings and being a fan of Disney." HiddenintheBasement: "This is me HiddenintheBasement. I hope you learned your lesson about fake VHS stuff." MaxWalson2: "MaxWalson2 is back. I heard that you uploaded the Opening to Monsters University VHS from 1989, real not fake. And oh, you also killed Sena from Tai Chi Chasers. How could you?" Caroline0204: "My name is Caroline0204. I have had enough of your fake VHS openings." Michael Laffey: "This is me Michael Laffey. You disobeyed us by murdering Carol Foster and for making fake VHS openings." KingBWings: "KingBWings here. You should know that killing people is very bad." Jack Sullivan: "I am Jack Sullivan. I hope you stop leaving nonsense comments on YouTube." Joseph Slaty: "Joseph Slaty has returned. We must confiscate your computer so don't make anymore fake VHS openings." Landon Dibbles: "Hey, Landon Dibbles here. It wasn't OK to make a fake VHS opening or kill a character from a TV show." Lucas01aswell: "My name is Lucas01aswell. I am tired of you making fake VHS openings and being a fan of Disney." WeHateWarrenCook: "WeHateWarrenCook has returned. You are a such a YouTube troll in the whole universe." Memy9909: "I am Memy9909. I am so sick and tired of your behavior on YouTube." FlemAlFlem: "Hey, FlemAlFlem here. I have no excuses of you making fake VHS openings. PurpatMetaKnight2000: "This is PurpatMetaKnight2000. I do not like nonsense comments at all." Josh09pps: "Josh09pps has returned. I hope you die in a car crash one day so you wouldn't bug us anymore." SamLarfield: "My name is SamLarfield. I don't like you irritating us on YouTube." Momo YouMookSaidTimon: "This is Momo YouMookSaidTimon. I am fed up with your behaviour on YouTube." TacoComedian: "I am TacoComedian. You weren't supposed make fake VHS openings nor kill Sena from Tai Chi Chasers." TheHeatherFan2002: "TheHeatherFan2002 here. I also heard that you were happy for Carol Foster's death." Xfactor1234: "I am Xfactor1234. Monsters University was released in 2013, not 1989." Japanlover86: "My name is Reicheru the Yokai Spirit! Mein gott. How about you stop liking Disney or making fake VHS openings?" Julia Bayne: "I am Julia Bayne. I don't like you much when you kill my favourite character named Sena from a TV show Tai Chi Chasers and make a fake VHS opening." Carlos Webshooter: "Carlos Webshooter here. Monsters University wasn't released on VHS. It was released on DVD and Blu Ray." 57kirbyTV: "My name is 57kirbyTV. You know Sena is one of our favourite TV characters from Tai Chi Chasers." RocketPowerGal24: "I am RocketPowerGal24. I heard what you were still putting on YouTube." KodytheGoAnimateFan2002: "Hey, KodytheGoAnimateFan2002 here. I don't want you buying anything made by Disney again." Christian Adams: "I am Christian Adams. You shouldn't have anything bad on YouTube." Rainbow Dash: "This is me Rainbow Dash. Please like My Little Pony or else you will pay." Slim Wario: "I am Slim Wario. I hope you learned your lesson about making fake VHS openings and being a Disney fan." WigglesWorld: "WigglesWorld is back. The Wiggles are way better than anything made by Disney for you." Avromps1999: "My name is Avromps1999. You will forget your memories about Disney characters for the rest of your life." Lou Dinh: "Hey, Lou Dinh here. I don't even care if I like Dopey or not. You will never think or daydream about that dwarf ever again." HeroesYes VilliansNo: "My name is HeroesYes VilliansNo. You have broken the rules about making fake VHS openings." MinecraftMan20: "MinecraftMan20 has returned once again. You shouldn't have came back to YouTube but you did anyway." Steve Burns: "My name is Steven Burns the host of Blue's Clues. You must like me and Blue's show." Justdancingsamuel: "This is me Justdancingsamuel. Your dad destroyed your stuff including your Disney stuff and killed your pet elephant so you won't get them back anymore." Wreck It Ralph. "I am Wreck It Ralph. You are banned from watching my film you bad boy." Queen Lanolin: "Hey, Queen Lanolin here. No more Disney stuff for the rest of your natural born life." Coulden Pettit: "And finally, my name is Coulden Pettit. I have no business of you still making fake VHS openings and for killing one of the characters from Tai Chi Chasers. How could you?" Mrs. Shaw: "Warren, this will teach you a lesson. You will be wearing a diaper for the rest of your natural born life until your dead." Mr. Dike: "Warren, you are now wearing a diaper." Ronald Rameriez (Angry Dominican Kid): (speaks with stock voice clips from the ADK video as subtitles read "That's right, Warren. You are wearing a diaper. You like a big baby." Alan: "Warren, you are still grounded for tragedy." BrandontheMovieGuy: "Correct! And for punishment, there will be no computer, no YouTube, no fake VHS stuff, no Disney shows, no Disney movies, no Disney video games, no Disney World Parks, no Disney Store, no Disney on Ice, no Disney Live, no Disney clothes, no Disney books, no Disney music, no Disney foods, no Disney related things, no Disney videos, no Disney DVDs, no Disney Blu Rays, no Disney toys, no ice cream, no candy, no soda, no dessert, no pizza, no McDonald's, no Burger King, no Zaxby's, no Taco Bell, no Subway, no Wendy's, no Jack-In-The-Box, no Steak n' Shake, no Quizno's, no Papa John's, no Domino's Pizza, no Pizza Hut, no Sonic Drive In, no KFC, no Chick Fil A, no Arby's, no Applebee's, no Sbarro, no Dunkin Donuts, no A&W, no Carl's Jr., no Popeye's, no Chili's, no Rally's, no IHOP, no Dairy Queen, no Frisch's, no White Castle, no Denny's, and further more. The only places you'll go are Outback, Golden Corral, Red Lobster, the Chinese restaurant, the Japanese restaurant, the Mexican restaurant, the Caribbean restaurant, the French restaurant, the German restaurant, the Korean restaurant, the Spanish restaurant, the Thai restaurant, and the Supper Club." Joseph Slaty: "The only things you will eat and drink from now on are toilet water, Russian vodka, raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts, prunes, Zimbabwean sandwiches, fruits, vegetables, nuts, Baby food, boiled soup, dirty laundry, dead animals, poison, urine, feces, pet food, kitty litter, staled popcorn, water soaked breads, blood, grimy organs, hairballs, toenails, hangnails, shampoo, ear twigs, car tax, expired cereal, liver, smelly socks, dirt, expired milk, rusted micro chips, dirty diapers, toxic wastes, nail polish, and pokepuffs." Warren: "But I don't like toilet water, Russian vodka, raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts, prunes, Zimbabwean sandwiches, fruits, vegetables, nuts, Baby food, boiled soup, dirty laundry, dead animals, poison, urine, feces, pet food, kitty litter, staled popcorn, water soaked breads, blood, grimy organs, hairballs, toenails, hangnails, shampoo, ear twigs, car tax, expired cereal, liver, smelly socks, dirt, expired milk, rusted micro chips, dirty diapers, toxic wastes, nail polish, and pokepuffs." Alan: "We do not care, Warren. Those are the only things you will eat and drink for the rest of your natural born life and that is final." Slippy V: "I agree with your father." Sophie the Otter: "And also, I have a gift for you." Warren: "What did you get me?" Sophie the Otter: "I got you some DVDs that are not made by Disney including Barney's Great Adventure, The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland, Thomas and the Magic Railroad, Arthur's Missing Pal, Dora Saves the Mermaids, Bubble Guppies: Sunny Days, Barney: Let's Go to the Farm, Dora the Explorer: It's Haircut Day, The Wiggles: Cold Spaghetti Western, Elmo's World: Singing, Drawing and More, Caillou: Caillou at Play, Blue's Big Musical Movie, The Wiggles Movie, The Oogieloves, Caillou's Holiday Movie, Barney: Happy, Mad, Silly, Sad, Dora the Explorer: Undercover Dora, VeggieTales: Where's God When I'm S-Scared, 321 Penguins: Trouble on Planet Wait Your Turn, Hit Favorites: Winter Wonderland, Hit Favorites: Sweet Dreams, Hit Favorites: Preschool Fun, Hit Favourites: Playtime Pals, CBeebies: Get Set Go, CBeebies: Greatest Hits, CBeebies: The Ultimate Summer Collection, CBeebies: The Ultimate Party Collection, CBeebies: The Ultimate Christmas Collection, and CBeebies Bedtime." Coulden Pettit: "You will also be forced to watch primetime shows and cartoons not made by Disney like The X Files, The Sopranos, True Blood, Blue Bloods, Dallas, Charmed, Boardwalk Empire, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Happy Days, Laverne and Shirley, Full House, Step by Step, Family Matters, Perfect Strangers, Family Ties, Saved By the Bell, Saved By the Bell: The College Years, Saved By the Bell: The New Class, Hangin' with Mr. Cooper, Sister Sister, Boy Meets World, California Dreams, Hang Time, Malibu, City Guys, The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, Sabrina the Teenage Witch, Kenan and Kel, Two of a Kind, Mork and Mindy, The Amanda Show, Blossom, The Hogan Family, Friends, Cybil, Fraiser, Ellen, Caroline in the City, Suddenly Susan, Married With Children, Will and Grace, Veronica's Closet, Everybody Loves Raymond, 3rd Rock from the Sun, Hill Street Blues, Wings, Cheers, Seinfeld, Grace Under Fire, The Big Bang Theory, Two and a Half Men, Supernanny, The Cosby Show, Last of the Summer Wine, Malcolm in the Middle, Growing Pains, Three's Company, Moesha, Home Improvement, What I Like About You, My Three Sons, My Spy Family, The Latest Buzz, Life with Derek, Blue Water High, Mr Bean: The Live Action Series, Desmond's, Heartbreak High, The Monkees, Singled Out, The Steve Harvey Show, That '70s Show, Whose Line Is It Anyway, Rosanne, Family Feud, Minute to Win It, The Chase, The Weakest Link, Dog Eat Dog, Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, Are You An Egghead?, Mind of a Man, The Newlywed Game, Whammy!, Press Your Luck, Baggage, 1 vs. 100, The Wheel of Fortune, The Price is Right, Bones, 30 Rock, Law and Order, CSI, The New Adventures of Old Christine, Yes, Dear, The Office, According to Jim, 8 Simple Rules, Scrubs, How I Met Your Mother, The Simpsons, Beavis and Butthead, Futurama, Family Guy, South Park, ALF, Sliders, Goosebumps, Drawn Together, American Dad, The Cleveland Show, Looney Tunes, King of the Hill, Bob's Burgers, Rugrats, Ren and Stimpy, Rocko's Modern Life, AAHHH! Real Monsters, KaBlam!, Hey Arnold, The Angry Beavers, CatDog, The Wild Thornberrys, SpongeBob Squarepants, The Fairly Odd Parents, Rocket Power, Foofur, Garfield and Friends, The Garfield Show, As Told By Ginger, Pelswick, Jimmy Neutron, All Grown Up, Mr. Meaty, The Penguins of Madagascar, Freakazoid, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Animaniacs, TUFF Puppy, Dexter's Laboratory, Yogi Bear, The Flintstones, Johnny Bravo, Horrid Henry, Cow and Chicken, I.M. Weasel, The Powerpuff Girls, Pokemon, Sonic X, Ed, Edd, n' Eddy, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Mike, Lu & Og, Sheep in the Big City, Time Squad, Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?, Codename: Kids Next Door, Dennis and Gnasher, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Camp Lazlo, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Class of 3000, Total Drama, Regular Show, Adventure Time, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Littlest Pet Shop, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Rescue Bots, Almost Naked Animals, Tom and Jerry, Skunk Fu!, The Amazing World of Gumball, Uncle Grandpa, Fievel's American Tails, Woody Woodpecker, Chilly Willy, James Bond Jr, Steven Universe, 6Teen, Stoked, Sailor Moon, Bleach, Tokyo Mew Mew and many others that aren't made by Disney." JosephComedian2000: "You will also be forced to watch children's shows like The Wiggles, Bubble Guppies, Team Umizoomi, Franklin and Friends, Mike the Knight, The Fresh Beat Band, Dora the Explorer, Go Diego Go, Tickety Toc, The Backyardigans, Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends, Oswald, Peppa Pig, Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, Wow Wow Wubbzy!, Yo Gabba Gabba, Dino Dan, Max and Ruby, Little Bill, Jack's Big Music Show, Wonder Pets, Oobi, Olivia, Toot and Puddle, A Little Curious, Crashbox, HBO Storybook Musicals, Happily Ever After: Fairytales for Every Child, Harold and the Purple Crayon, Barney, Sid the Science Kid, Super Why, Caillou, Dinosaur Train, Daniel Tiger's Neighbourhood, WordGirl, Maisy, Thomas and Friends, Shining Time Station, Bob the Builder, Blue's Clues, Teletubbies, Sesame Street, Ni Hao Kai-Lan, TUGS, Salty's Lighthouse, Peg + Cat, In the Night Garden, 64 Zoo Lane, Marvin the Tap Dancing Horse, Wimzie's House, Timothy Goes to School, Peep and the Big Wide World, Pocoyo, Hip Hop Harry, The Hooley Dooleys, Fimbles, Zingzillas, Noonbory and the Super 7, Waybuloo, The Pajanimals, Allegra's Window, Gullah Gullah Island, George and Martha, The Wheels on the Bus, Rosie and Jim, The Shiny Show, Balamory, Animal Mechanicals, Maggie and the Ferocious Beast, Fetch!, Johnson and Friends, Rimba's Island, Eureeka's Castle, Maya the Bee, Maple Town, Adventures of the Little Koala, Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics, Doctor Snuggles, David the Gnome, Fred Penner's Place, The Littl' Bits, Adventures of the Little Prince, Noozles, The Adventures of Chuck and Friends, Ovide and the Gang, Pinky Dinky Doo, Mopatop's Shop, Postman Pat, Arthur, Miffy and Friends, Tots TV, Kipper, The Magic Schoolbus, Bananas in Pajamas, Pingu, Tweenies, Hi-5, Cyberchase, Numberjacks, Grandpa in My Pocket, Mister Maker, Rubbadubbers, The KangaZoo Club, PAW Patrol, Turbo Dogs, The Big Garage, The Mr. Men Show, VeggieTales, Bosco, Fifi and the Flowertots, The Morbegs, Fraggle Rock, Tractor Tom, Angelmouse, Andy Pandy, Noddy's Toyland Adventures, Make Way for Noddy, Step Inside, Come Outside, The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss, Swashbuckle, Topsy and Tim, Lazytown, Groundling Marsh, The Big Comfy Couch, Justin Time, The Hoobs, The Mighty Jungle, Reading Rainbow, Tickle on the Tum, Sylvanian Families, The Treacle People, The Busy World of Richard Scarry, Pinwheel, The Sooty Show, Sooty's Amazing Adventures, Zoboomafoo, Between the Lions, The Puzzle Place, Lamb Chop's Play-along, Jay Jay the Jet Plane, Show Me Show Me, Same Smile, Little Bear, Get Squiggling, Big Cook Little Cook, I Can Cook, Fireman Sam, Brum, Spot, Percy the Park Keeper, The Magic Key, Blinky Bill, Curious George, Humf, The Elephant Show, Godzilla Island, and further more not made by Disney." Calebcomedian: "As well as non-Disney films like An American Tail Trilogy, Shrek Trilogy, Madagascar Trilogy, Men in Black Trilogy, The Oogieloves, The Wiggles Movie, Blue's Big Musical Movie, Barney's Great Adventure, The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland, Thomas and the Magic Railroad, The Simpsons Movie, The Sandlot Trilogy, Diary of a Wimpy Kid Trilogy, Shark Tale, Chuck E Cheese and the Galaxy 5000, Horrid Henry: The Movie, Caillou's Holiday Movie, Arthur's Missing Pal, The Wacky Adventures of Ronald MacDonald, Barbie in the Nutcracker, Garfield 1 & 2, Bee Movie, Osomis Jones, Kangaroo Jack, Cats Don't Dance, Turbo, Romeo and Juliet: Sealed With a Kid, Disaster Movie, Super Babies: Baby Geniuses 2, Twilight Saga, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Ice Age Trilogy, How to Train Your Dragon 1 & 2, Kung Fu Panda Trilogy,The Secret of NIMH 1 & 2, The Cat in the Hat, Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs, 1 & 2, Dolphin Tale, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, The Rugrats Movie, The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie, Jurassic Park Trilogy, Pokemon: The First Movie and Other Pokemon Movies, Horton Hears a Who, Rio 1 & 2, Bleach Films, Sailor Moon Films, Godzilla Films and other non-Disney films." Avromps1999: "You will also be forced to watch Dancing, Cows and Ducks, Animals, Travel, The Body, Counting and Numbers, Hygiene, Manners, Family, History, and other Wiggles TV Series 2 episodes." Dorothy the Dinosaur: "You will also be forced to watch Lost the Baby Tooth, Happy and Sad Streets 3 Clips, What Travel to Be, Wiggles Exercise Show 1 and 2 clips, I'm Stuck with Dorothy, Anthony Has Dorothy's Voice, Anthony Eats 4 Bananas,The Magic Trick Day, Greg Hates Broccoli, Different Street Stands, and other Wiggles TV clips as well." Queen Lanolin: "And also, Prince Roy told me that you will be forced to watch Garfield and Friends episodes including Snow Wade and the 77 Dwarfs, Temp Trouble, Kiddie Corner, How Now, Stolen Cow?, Return of the Incredibly Stupid Swamp Monster, and Fine Feathered Funnyman as well." Anthonyg3281: "You will also be forced to play non Disney video games such as Half Life, Call of Duty, Super Mario Bros., Halo, Mortal Kombat, The Legend of Zelda, Pokemon, Kirby's Return to Dreamland, Bubble Bobble, Sonic the Hedgehog, LocoRoco, PaRappa the Rapper, Angry Birds, Donkey Kong Country, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Earthbound, Metroid, Yoshi's Island DS, Ice Climber, Game & Watch Gallery 4, Gyromite, Metal Gear, Pikmin, Star Fox 64, F-Zero GX, The NewZealand Story, Cooking Mama, Pac-Man, E.T. for the Atari 2600, Crash Bandicoot, Spyro the Dragon, NeoPets: The Darkest Faerie, Nickelodeon Video Games, The Simpsons Video Games, Animal Crossing, Eye Toy, Resident Evil, Tomb Raider, Action Girlz Racing, Anubis II, Ninjabread Man, Balloon Fight, Smarties Meltdown, Conker: Live and Reloaded, Banjo-Kazooie, Guitar Hero, Rock Band, Kid Icarus, Flappy Bird, Rayman, Tiny Wings, Jetpack Joyride, Jumping Flash, Fruit Ninja, Temple Run, Final Fantasy and other non-Disney video games." TheTailsGirls Jade: "You will also be forced to listen to non Disney music like Peter Gabriel, Doohast, Bodies, Linkin Park, Special D, Weird Al Yankovic, Jeff Bennett, Andrew W.K, Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black, The Russian Trololo Man, Scatman's World, the Barney theme song, Madonna, SpongeBob Squarepants, Inna, Katy Perry, Rick Astley, The Wiggles, Nyan Cat, Dancing Banana, Mark Snow, PSY, The Beatles, Smash Mouth, James L. Venable, Hans Zimmer, James Newton Howard, Van Halen, Michael Jackson, Coldcut, Tool, Silly Songs with Larry, Muse, Eiffel 65, Swedish House Mafia, Sunrise Inc., Lady Gaga, Kevin Macleod, Cyndi Lauper, Green Day, Bob the Builder, Abba, Emienem, Jay-Z, One Direction, Anime Music and Tunak Tunak Tun as well" Wallace: "And also, you will recieve a bottom beating every morning, afternoon, evening and night. You will be watching my films such as A Grand Day Out, The Wrong Trousers, A Close Shave, The Curse of the Were Rabbit, and A Matter of Loaf and Death as well. And last but not least, you will never see The Lion King 2 VHS from 1998 ever again." Tinky Winky: "That's right, Warren. You will be wearing a diaper for the rest of your life. And you are grounded as well." Warren: "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! It's not fair!" Alan: "I think it is fair! You'll just have to get used to a personal consequence." Leopald Slikk (Angry German Kid): (speaks with stock voice clips from the AGK video as subtitles read "I will now hit your butt with my keyboard." becomes angry Warren: "You better not hit me with your keyboard Warren Tries To Escape From The Keyboard!" Kuchiki Does A Tail Slide Drop Kicking Warren Cook 2 Times Making Him Lay Down Then Leopald hits Warren with his keyboard and Rukia Kuchiki Beats Warren Cook With Her Tail Then Burns Warren Cook With Her Strong Yellow Atomic Breath Warren: "Ow! I'm bleeding!" Alan: "I don't care, Warren. You are still grounded for tragedy. And I agree with everybody. Now I am gonna call the cops on you." picks up the phone Alan: "Hello, can you arrest Warren for me? Thank you!" soon as a police officer walked into the backyard and The Sirens Blare from The Police Car Police Officer: "Come with me, Warren. You are going to jail for a very long time. Come on, Warren. Let's go!" to: Warren and a police officer with the DVDs in an empty prison cell Police Officer: "This is your cell your is stay here with no bed, no toilet, no air conditioner and no sink. You will stay here forever with just an empty room. And you will be watching primetime shows, cartoons, children's shows, films and DVDs not made by Disney for the rest of your natural born life as well. Goodbye, Warren. Have a nice life in jail forever!" police officer leaves Warren in jail watching TV Warren: "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" soon as the prison bars locked up Warren Warren: "It looks like I am stuck in my diaper forever and I have to watch stuff not made by Disney from now on and I feel my diaper squeezing into my hips." TV Announcer: "Coming up now it's Sailor Moon. Next, it's Tokyo Mew Mew. And later, it's Bleach right here on Toonami." Alan and the visitors are at home in the backyard Alan Cook: "Thank you guys so much for helping me send Warren Cook to jail. Now let's all celebrate with Mickey Mouse cupcakes, garlic shrimp, turkey, mashed potatoes, pumpkin pie, apple pie, lemon pie, peach pie, banana pie, ice cream, baked beans, Mountain Dew, doughnuts, cheeseburgers, toast, deviled eggs, mango pie, eggnog, party sandwiches, popcorn, Coca Cola, Pepsi, steak, bacon, turkey, bagels, pancakes, waffles, Asian pizza, chocolate bars, French fries, chicken nuggets, cherry shakes, macaroni and cheese, meatballs, beer, vodka, wine, whisky, tequila, rum, brandy, champagne, chocolate milk, strawberry milk, lasagna and ice cream cake. And as for you, Teletubbies, I made you something special for you. I made you some Tubby Custard. " Teletubbies: (in unison) Tubby Custard, Tubby Custard, Tubby Custard." Sophie the Otter: "Wait a second! How come the Teletubbies get Tubby Custard and the rest of us don't?" Alan: "Because they are only made for the Teletubbies. Alan: "For You Rukia Kuchiki and Ferocious Pokemon I Made You Hot Dogs." My Ferocious Pokemon: Ferocious Pokemon Does Showa Roars Representing The Monster They Are Rukia Kuchiki: "Yay We Get Hot Dogs!" Sophie the Otter: "Wait A Second Why The Hell Did Rukia Kuchiki and The Ferocious Pokemon Get Hot Dogs and the rest of us don't?" Alan: "Because The Ferocious Pokemon and Rukia Kuchiki Likes Hot Dogs also The Hot Dogs are for them only. And as for you, Wallace, I made you some delicious cheese and crackers." Wallace: "I like cheese and crackers." Coulden Pettit: "Alan, how come Wallace gets cheese and crackers and the others don't?" Alan: "Because they are only made for Wallace. And as for you, Wiggles and Barney, I made you some fruit salad." Barney and The Wiggles: (in unison) "Fruit salad!" Sophie the Otter: "How come Barney and The Wiggles get fruit salad as well?" Alan: "Because they are only made for Barney and The Wiggles." Sophie the Otter: "But will SpongeBob and Patrick get Krabby patties?" Alan: "Of course they will, Sophie the Otter." Sophie the Otter: "But what about Leopald Slikk and Ronald Rameriez?" Alan: "Well, Leopald and Ronald will have sausage eggs. And Dorothy, I made you some rose petal soup." Dorothy the Dinosaur: "Wow! I like rose petal soup." WigglesWorld: "Hold on! Why is Dorothy having rose petal soup and the rest of us don't have it?" Alan: "Because Dorothy likes eating roses." louielouie95: "At least the rest of us will still have Mickey Mouse cupcakes, garlic shrimp, turkey, mashed potatoes, pumpkin pie, apple pie, lemon pie, peach pie, banana pie, ice cream, baked beans, Mountain Dew, doughnuts, cheeseburgers, toast, deviled eggs, mango pie, eggnog, party sandwiches, popcorn, Coca Cola, Pepsi, steak, bacon, turkey, bagels, pancakes, waffles, Asian pizza, chocolate bars, French fries, chicken nuggets, cherry shakes, macaroni and cheese, meatballs, beer, vodka, wine, whisky, tequila, rum, brandy, champagne, chocolate milk, strawberry milk, lasagna and ice cream cake. Right, everybody?" Alan: "I agree with you, louielouie95." Sophie the Otter: "Same here and by the way Rukia Kuchiki I have something for you." Rukia Kuchiki: "What Did You Get Me?" Sophie The Otter: "It's The Little Mermaid 2 On DVD from 2000" Rukia Kuchiki: "Yay I Got The Little Mermaid 2 On DVD (5x) Thanks Sophie!" Sophie the Otter: "You're welcome, Rukia." Category:Grounded Stuff